Witchnapped
by The Duo Aya and Naz
Summary: (Chapter six)Ginny is kidnapped, she is tortured, abused by the man she hates. Draco can't believe that Potter knows their secret. Will the two enemy's bond together to help to find Ginny or will love be stronger then friendship and go by themselves
1. Broken

Title: Witchnapped  
  
Authors: Aya and Naz  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Summary: Ginny is having an affair with Draco, but Ginny being the girl she is doesn't like the fact that Draco's embarrassed to be seen with her. They fight, he goes through withdrawal, they make-up, a secret is revealed.and Ginny disappears? And what in the blazing hell is Harry up to?  
  
Keywords: Kidnapped/Ginny  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny with mentions of Harry/Hermione  
  
Category: Romance/Angst/and a bit of Humor  
  
Spoilers: Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimers: No characters belong to the Duo the wonderful magnificent J.K.R wrote them and owns them all.  
  
Warnings: The rating will be going up because of situations that present themselves in later chapters such as torture, abuse (of all sorts), and hard cursing.  
  
Note: I snagged a line from the song 'Loser' by 3 Doors Down. Also Ginny is in her 6th year and the others are in their 7th year. Also the first bit of this is a little R-ish.  
  
Part done by: Aya  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Draco leaned forward placing his left hand on one side of Ginny's head; his other fisting in her long flowing red hair. "Oh gods," he groaned as he pushed into her one last time before collapsing on top of her.  
  
Ginny's eyes were wide as she looked over Draco's shoulder and stared at the darkened ceiling. She felt their hearts beating in unison; their breathing slowly calmed. Draco caressed his hand through her hair and buried his face into her slender swan like neck; tenderly trailing kisses along her nape.  
  
Sucking in air Draco whispered in Ginny's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny, still a bit dazed, shook her head 'yes' and clutched Draco closer to her. She closed her eyes savoring his strength, his masculine scent, wishing she could hold him forever.  
  
Draco nuzzled the right side of her face. "You should have told me you were a virgin before we started this," he scolded softly.  
  
"I-I just didn't think about it," Ginny whispered.  
  
"How can you not think about it Gin? It was an extremely important detail that I deserved to know."  
  
"I know." Tears brimmed her eyes as she added, "Do we have to talk about this now? I just want to."  
  
Draco sighed. "We have to talk about it sometime Ginny."  
  
"But does it have to be now?"  
  
Draco slowly lifted the upper have of his body up and tried looking her in the eyes, but Ginny had focused on his biceps, which flexed, stretched, and rippled when he had lifted himself up.  
  
Ginny turned her head to look at him with a look in her eyes that he couldn't fathom. She lifted her willowy arm and trailed her slender fingers throw his delightfully rumbled hair, which was usually slicked back. "You're so strong and beautiful."  
  
Draco's eyes darkened as he looked at her. He leaned down a placed a kiss against the corner of her mouth then sprinkled tiny butterfly kisses against her cheeks. Ever since they'd started dating she'd always managed to compliment him on something or other. He'd never know when or where they were going to coming, but they came every day for the past two weeks that they'd been together. The thing that had astounded him the most was that they were never the same compliments. Ginny had managed, for fourteen days, to find different words of praise for him. He would never know why she thought them though; he was nothing but a loser who'd sooner or later be dead.  
  
"Can I sleep in here with you?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
Draco, who'd paused and held his lips against her neck, closed his eyes. "Ginny I can't take the chance of anyone seeing you in the Slyterin Tower, no less my room."  
  
Draco decided to leave out the fact that it was Diagon Alley weekend and no one from Slytherin ever came back until very late. He braced himself for a fight as he felt Ginny stiffen. "I see," was all she said.  
  
Groaning Draco disengaged their joined bodies and sat next to her, Indian style, on the bed. "Gin don't start that! Come on, you know if your brother saw us together he'd go in bloody warp drive and pound me to a pulp, well he would try anyway," he smirked.  
  
Ginny lifted herself up with the green silken sheets wrapped around her and began gathering her close that Draco had so 'casually' discarded during their love-making.  
  
"Virginia Weasely stop this!" Draco demanded.  
  
Ginny whirled herself up and glared at him. "You Draco Malfoy are embarrassed of me!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes; he really wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm not!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then prove it! Go to the Halloween Ball with me."  
  
Draco recoiled in horror. "I can't do that."  
  
She lowered her head with a look of defeat plastered to her face. A tear slipped down the elegant curve of her cheek. "If you can't have me in public, then you can't have me in private."  
  
Draco paused and looked at her questioningly. He grunted. "Gin, come on."  
  
"It's over Draco."  
  
He lifted his mouth as if to say something, but then stopped.  
  
*Good* Ginny smirked to himself, *I've shocked him into speechlessness*  
  
Suddenly his eyes clouded with anger. "Well it was great while it lasted. At least I got to fuck you. A shame it wasn't all that long."  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with hurt and Draco cringed; it had been the first thing to come to his mind. Sometimes he hated how he lashed out at people who ticked him off.  
  
Misunderstanding the statement about 'a shame it wasn't all that long' she spoke with sarcastic disdain dripping from every word she spewed out. "So sorry you didn't get any pleasure out that little escapade! I'm sorry I had no experience that I was a virgin that couldn't live up to your wild sex scandals with the girls of Slytherin."  
  
Draco's eyes bulged out. That was such an understatement that he almost chocked on his intake of breath. The truth was he'd gotten so much pleasure out of it that he had thought he would have died right then and there. Her innocence had driven him mad with wanting her. Even though it had been her first time Ginny had been the best he had ever had. He didn't have loads of experience Blaise Zabini who'd been known to be a snake when it came to women, but he was pretty close to having a good portion of the girls in Slytherin. Ginny had been his first out of houser, as in Draco liked sticking with his own. Which really wasn't too surprising to Ginny when he'd told her she was the first he'd dated outside of his house.  
  
Draco vaguely recalled rumors going around about him going through his women like rain falling to the ground. It hadn't been true! Of course crowds of the girls in Slytherin came at him in wild attempts to turn him on so that they could have sex, but most of the girls had boyfriends who had interfered before he'd ever gotten to do the deed. He'd only had sex about a dozen times. To himself, of course, he had silently laughed at the rumors, part of him wishing they were true. The girls here were wonderfully beautiful and sexy.  
  
Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice Ginny reaching for the doorknob of his bedroom door that he shared with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Gin don't go. Come on we can talk this over. I didn't mean for what I said to sound like that and most of those sex scandals are lies."  
  
Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "I don't believe you Malfoy."  
  
*So it's back to what it was two weeks ago* Draco though cringing inside. He hated it when people called him by his last name, not that he minded using Weasley to piss Ginny's brother off, but all the same, he hated it when people did it to him.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Fine, I won't beg you. Good-bye Ginny, it was great while it lasted. You were wonderful and thank you for letting me be your first. I never told you, but I'd never had anyone that was a virgin, so truth be told it was my first time too."  
  
Ginny smiled slightly and rushed out of his black bedroom door. She shut it and turned to look at the coiled snake engraved into the middle of it. Her heart ached and part of her longed to go back in, take him in her arms, and let him make love to her all night. She was hoping he'd come after her, but after ten minutes of waiting, the door hadn't budged. Sighing in defeat she silent walked down the changeable stairs. Tears welled up in her eyes and sniffled.  
  
As she descended off the stairs she leaned back against the wall and slapped both of her hands over her mouth. The tears flowed down freely and Ginny's heart did an awful wrench as she sobbed and slowly slid herself down the ice-cold wall. She bent her head into her knees and leaned on them as sobs racked her body.  
  
Draco had been her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first lover, and her first heartache. "He'd been my first everything!" Ginny cried sucking in chocking breaths.  
  
Footsteps scuffed against the ground and in response Ginny turned her head slightly in the direction to see the one person she really didn't want to see; Harry Potter.  
  
His eyes filled with concern. "Ginny? What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny turned her face back into her knees. "I don't feel like talking about it!"  
  
Harry sighed inwardly. "Is it that no-name boyfriend?"  
  
"He has a name," Ginny mumbled.  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, one that you refuse to tell you brothers or me. Hermione seems to know though and she keeps secrets like it'll kill her to expose them."  
  
Harry tried to get Ginny to look at him be standing in front of her, but her response was to turn her head the other way. "Ginny, you can talk to me you know."  
  
A fresh onslaught of tears came about and sobs, once again, racked Ginny's shoulders. Harry sat down and saying nothing, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close.  
  
Without being able to help it Ginny squeezed her arms around Harry's neck hard. "We broke up."  
  
Harry's only response was to squeeze her tighter. When he didn't say anything Ginny continued. "He doesn't want to be seen in public with me. What's wrong with me Harry? I know I'm not that easy on the eyes, but I'm not ugly or homey, but I'm not drop dead gorgeous like some of his other girls had been. I'm average, bloody ordinary!"  
  
A shout of laughter came from Harry and Ginny jerked her head up in surprise. Harry had never laughed at her. She gave him a puzzled agitated glare.  
  
"Ginny, you are anything but ordinary. You're stubborn, selfish, passionate, honest, loyal, loving, a brat.but you aren't ordinary. Every time I, well not only me, talk to you it's like I'm going on a roller coaster."  
  
Ginny lifted her eyebrows and batted at her blood-shot eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"A-ah a muggle thing!"  
  
"Oh," she whispered as she slipped her arms around Harry's waist and placed her head on his chest. "Anyhow you're just saying that because you have to."  
  
"I don't have to do anything. I'm saying it because it's true and this guy is a fool to let you go. Your family knows it, Hermione knows it, and I know it. You're a wonderful person Ginny. I know you know it, but this bas- err um this guy has made you think otherwise because you have feelings for him. If anything he'd want to be seen with you. Who wouldn't?"  
  
Ginny gave a small smile. "Harry you don't have to sensor your language around me. Well thanks for the long talk."  
  
Harry gave her a puzzled look. "What? That was anything but long Gin."  
  
His green eyes twinkled and his rose red lips quirked in a smile. An idea popped into Ginny's head and slowly she leaned forward. She caressed his still smiling face and kissed his mouth. Harry stiffened and pulled away.  
  
"I didn't feel anything. Gods when I was around before Dr-err the mystery man I could barely talk and butterflies would envelope my insides, but no butterflies."  
  
Harry swiped his hand across his forehead in relief. "Few, I thought I was going to have to break it to you that I wasn't interested."  
  
Ginny, her eyes still burning, grinned. "I know who you are interested in. It's why you ignored me for so long. Hermione am I right?"  
  
Harry frowned as he looked at her. "I never ignored you."  
  
"No you just snubbed my little crush. Acted like it didn't exist. It is Hermione isn't it?"  
  
His cheeks turned crimson and he squeaked out an answer. "Yes."  
  
Ginny laughed a bit. "I thought as much. I'm a little slow when it comes to these things, but I got a hunch that everyone knew for sometime now."  
  
Harry tugged on his collar. "Yeah, it just took me some time to figure it out."  
  
"Thank you Harry. You made me feel a bit better."  
  
Harry lifted himself up from the ground and extended his hand to help her up. "It was no problem. If you ever need to talk, you can come to me, and I'm sure Hermione would listen. She's very good at interpreting feelings."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Ginny stood and watched Harry walk away. *It was a shame we never got together Harry, even if it wouldn't have lasted. I know for a fact it wouldn't have lasted because my connection to Draco Malfoy runs deeper than love. He's my soul mate. *  
  
To Be Continued.. Hope everyone enjoyed this bit. Naz will be doing the next part! 


	2. The Dance

**Witchnapped**

**Chapter Two: The Dance **

**By Naz**

Two weeks have passed and Draco wasn't taking it very well. 

' Oh gods why did I have to be so mean to her. I know she is a Weasley, but god I was her first! I should have known that before we started.' Draco thought after waking up. 

He got out of bed after a terrible nightmare about Ginny. This dream has been coming up for the last couple of days. He got dressed not caring what he wore and headed down to breakfast. As he entered the Great Hall everyone paused at what they were doing and stared at him in silence. Rumors had been going around saying he had had sex with someone who was a virgin. This was true but thank gods they didn't know the person. 

"Why can't I get a decent breakfast without everyone gawking at me?" Since he came to breakfast with only pajamas pants on he slightly understood the stares however. Next Saturday everyone was going to Hogsmeade for the Halloween Ball. Draco felt the guilt start building up. 

Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table, reached for some toast and took a glance over too the Gryffindor table. He first saw the Trio, Harry's hand tangled in Hermione's, and then he saw her. 'Gods she was gorgeous when she is still sleepy. Draco wasn't paying attention to his coffee and poured it all over his pants.

"Bloody hell!" Draco jerked up wiping the excess coffee off his pants. Everyone burst out laughing. Ron, being Ron, yelled. "You should pay attention for what you are gawking at otherwise you cause more pain."

Everyone burst out laughing again. Ginny seeing what happened looked at Draco catching his eyes, she broke the eye contact and zoomed out of the Great hall to her favorite spot. The Gryffindor Quidditch Tower.

Ginny has gotten over Draco but not completely. She still has regrets with Draco for not being able have a long relationship with him. She still couldn't believe that he was her first. She wanted to share it with her friends but didn't want to reveal who the lucky guy was. 

"Gin, are you alright?" said Hermione Ginny jumped in fright she didn't here anyone coming up.

" Yeah just thinking," only Hermione knows Ginny's secret about the whole Draco thing.

"About Draco," Hermione said taking a seat next to her.

" Yes, is it ever hard to get over you first true love, I mean he was my boy friend, - my first kisser, my first lover and my first heartbreak. When I did it, he was very gentle, loving and very caring, but, when I asked him if I could stay the night he said 'no he doesn't want the Sly-bitches to find out'," Ginny turned to face Hermione, "Its like he was ashamed to be with me. Who cares if I'm a Weasley, I just want a boy who likes me as I am and I always will be."

" Ginny dear, you have to understand that this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. I know your point of view will be different to mine but he's a Malfoy, and he will always be a Malfoy like his prat of a father. I know you feel like your heart has been ripped out so why don't you come with me. Just the two of us to Hogsmeade and buy some shoes to match you silver strapless gown that has that embroidery and rhinestone stuff on the bodice, and a matching shawl. That gown will look gorgeous on you! Guys will have their jaws open on the dance floor. So what do you say? My treat."

" Hermione I really want to go with Draco but I can't. And if I go with someone else I'm afraid I will get hurt again. But yes I will come with you. "

Noon came and everyone gathered around in the Great Hall, Ginny was looking everywhere to see if Draco was around but thank goodness he wasn't. Hermione told Harry that she was going shoe shopping with Ginny and will meet him at the Three Broomsticks at 3.30pm. 

"Hey Herm what does your gown look like?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

Hermione's gown is a strapless one made with iced ombre organza, also with a matching shawl but she wanted it to be a secret so she didn't tell him.

Hermione and Ginny visited every shoe shop and didn't find anything. There was one more store to visit 'Mather' (this shop is a shop in Townsville Australia where I live that is very famous for grad shoes). This store had everything. Hermione walked into the shop and dragged Ginny in.

Hermione showed Ginny many cool shoes that would suit Ginny's silver strapless gown.

"Ooh Gin-what about these?" They were vinyl vamps, with a silver leaf design. 

"No I think they would suit you better though."

"Hey yeah, your quite right. I'm getting them! Now your turn," said Hermione with a grin on her face.

"Hey Hermione, Harry would love to see you in this!" Ginny said with an evil grin as she held up a pair of black lingerie 

"Ginny put that away," going quite red in the face; "I don't think Harry and I are ready for the next step yet. We are here for ball shoes not for our sex life." 

"Ok what ever you say Herm," Ginny said putting them down just as a gorgeous set of shoes caught Ginny's eye. They were funky platforms with a hologram trim. 

"Hey Herm what about these?"

"Oh my gods they look wonderful they would definitely suit you gown."

Hermione and Ginny bought the shoes and headed off to the Three Broomsticks. It was already 3.15pm. And they were leaving very soon.

They met the boys down at The Three Broomsticks and discussed whom they would take to the Ball.

"Harry who are you taking to the Ball?" Ginny asked him, he was quite red in the face and got up and sat next to Hermione. 

"Herm would you come with me to the Ball?" Harry said in a monotone.

"Harry, I would love to go with you," said Hermione very happily 

"Ron who are you taking?" said Harry

"Umm I don't know yet who do you think I should take" 

"I know ask Luna everyone hates her and she really wants to go, here she comes now go ask her!" said Ginny "Hey Luna come here for a moment," Luna went over to the four.

"Yeah gin what yah after?"

"Oh my brother wants to ask you something."

"Ah Luna umm would-you-come-to-the-Ball-with-me," said Ron in a squeaked voice.

"Umm yeah ok what time do yeah want to meet?"

"Umm 6.30 in the common room." 

"Ok well seeya then," with that Luna walked away to meet up with her friends.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" said Ginny 

"We'll soon see about that, who are you going with anyway?" said Ron

"No one, at the moment," Ginny skimmed her eyes through the room seeing if anyone she knows would go with her. "Hey Collin come here for a moment."

"Hey Ginny," said Collin "what do you want me for?" 

"Do you want to go the Ball with me?"

Collin was going quite red in the face and squeaked a 'yes' out and ran away before he turned beetroot red.

Everyone laughed and went back to their Butter beer in completely silence. 

4.30 came and they headed back to Hogwarts Harry still doesn't know Hermione's Gown or shoes look like and will not know till the Ball. Ginny walked with her mind somewhere else * Draco I will always love you no matter what, but I am going to make you regret this day forward*

Draco was roaming around his room waiting for the others to come back. It has been a Hogsmeade weekend. The other students went to Hogsmeade for Ball shopping. Draco didn't go because of what happened a few weeks ago with Ginny. He couldn't forget about her at all. The other day in Potions he was very bored and carved Ginny's initial into the wooden table, without knowing it. He has also been having very disturbing dreams. And he didn't like them at all. The others came back, which aggravated his anger even more.

The week flew before they knew it; it was Saturday the Halloween Ball. Hermione and Ginny zoomed up to their Rooms to get ready. 

"Oh I hope this night goes well," said Ginny.

"It will don't worry about it before you know it every guy will have their jaw on the dance Floor dribbling saliva everywhere." Said Hermione taking off her robes.

"You already said that Herm. Oh well let's get ready hey we have a long night" said Ginny undressing herself too.

An hour and a half past and they were almost ready. Hermione was in her Strapless gown that was made with iced Ombre Organza with a matching Shawl, also her Vinyl Vamps shoes.

Ginny was adjusting her gown; as well it was a magnificent silver gown with Embroidery and Rhinestones on the Bodice with a matching shawl as well. Ginny sat down to put her Funky Platforms with a hologram trim. 

Ginny stood up and walked over to the mirror to admire herself her hair wasn't done yet and didn't know how to put it. She gazed at the picture that was in the mirror and was shocked.

"Oh my god, Ginny is that you. I didn't even recognize you there. You look completely different. Come here and let me do your hair" Said Hermione whom hair was already up. 

Hermione chose a dressy elegant updo hairstyle with a combination of a sleek front with chic curls and loops that were carefully sculpted and pinned close to head giving her a sleek but very elegant look.

" Ooh Hermione that's look great. Said Ginny walking over to her.

"Ah its nothing compared to what I'm going to be doing to you now close your eyes" said Hermione with her wand out the next second the whole room lit up and a new Ginny Weasley was shown.

Ginny's hairstyle offered the elegance of an updo without the need to pile all the strands on top of her head. Her choice gave a combination of a chic modified asymmetrical part, long smooth bangs, braid, and hair rolls.

" Oh that look really good on you Gin," said Hermione.

"Its you who has the magic" said Ginny turning around hugging Hermione.

They tided themselves up and descended down the girl's stairs. Harry and Collin were waiting for them. 

Harry's mouth dropped to the ground when he saw Hermione. 

"H-hi Hermione, god you look great" said Harry in a monotone

" Why thank you Harry, and here now comes Ginny"

As Ginny descended the stairs all the guys in the Common Room turned around and looked at Ginny, their jaw dropped to the ground, Hermione was right. 

Collins stood out of the shadows and walked up to Ginny, taking her arm, Ginny doing the same, and walked out of the common Room. While Harry and Hermione followed.

As they entered the Great Hall all the Guys stared at the gorgeous girl that was standing next to Collin. Ginny saw Draco gawking at her and blushes Draco smirked at this. * Draco I will make you regrets this night. * Just then the music started. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Collin all sat at the same table sipping some pumpkin juice. Ginny was getting bored and asked Collin if he wanted to dance, Harry doing the same.

A few dances went passed and Ginny needed a break she haven't seen Draco all night and wondered where he could be. Ginny didn't know this but someone was watching her behind the curtains totally ignoring his date it was Draco. 

He hid there to get away from Pansy. He could stay there all night if he really wanted to. He wanted Ginny really bad he had something plan for her that night. As he watch Ginny drinking, laughing, dancing and kissing this Collin guy his anger built. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"Come on Ginny get your arse over here I have a nice plan for you tonight and you are going to enjoy every part of it."

Ginny got up still wondering were Draco went and dance with Collin again. Collin was getting quiet tired and Ginny let him go and rest. Ginny walked pass the curtain and felt someone pulling her in.

"You scream you die," said Draco pressing his lips hard onto Ginny's lips causing them to bruised; Draco managed to open her mouth letting his tongue to explore. 

Draco hands were gripping Ginny's wrist really hard, Ginny tried to pull free but was unable to do so. Draco broke the kiss and loosened his grip on Ginny.

" Two weeks have passed without one day thinking about you, and I've been waiting for this day for along time." Said Draco as he was out of breath.

" Draco don't hurt me please, I'm sorry it had to end like it did," said Ginny as tears rooming down her cheeks.

"Ah Ginny, dear trust me I won't hurt you" Said Draco with a smirk on his face and started to drag Ginny to the Astronomy Tower. 

Well what you think, bit short yeah I know now here comes the naughty part. Aya will be doing this part. Please R/r NO FLAMERS PLEASE

Well I hope you enjoy it cya NAZ 

Aya might be a while though any ideas would be great. Email her at aya3_2_1@hotmail.com or contact me on aj_chick86@hotmail.com or judg_nj00@smmc.qld.edu.au 


	3. Not So Good Surprise

I'm sorry this took so long! It was all my fault (Aya)…had nothing to do with Naz. I was having a bit of writers' block and I'm just now started to reach out from it! Again I'm sorry it took so long!

Chapter Three: Not So Good Surprise

By: Aya

"Draco! Stop it right now!" Ginny screamed furiously.

She could feel her wrist bruising from the force he was putting on it. Draco jerked her harder towards the Tower, causing her to trip and tumble into his back. 

"I don't like it here! Let go of me! Stop it! You can't treat people this way!" Ginny hollered as he lifted her up and over his shoulder, tiring of her struggles.

He opened the door and tugged Ginny in.

"Please stop this!"

"Shut-up!" Draco glared and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her with hard, pent up passion.

Ginny began struggling. Draco pinned her arms between them and forced her mouth open. He kissed her with all the pent up passion he had felt these past couple of weeks. 

This hard, yet sensual kiss nearly knocked Ginny off of her feet, as her knees became liquid. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist holding her up, cradling her, softening the kiss. He pulled away and gently pecked her mouth, eyelids, and nose with kisses so light they reminded her of butterfly kisses.

Ginny took a deep breath and leaned her forehead against his. "Mm," she moaned against his lips.

"I missed you," Draco whispered softly as he lifted his hand up to caress her cheek.

Ginny gave a throatily giggle. "I can tell!"

Draco braced his hands on either side of her head, leaning into her for another tender, heart wrenching kiss. Ginny lifted her mouth up slightly to him. 

"You're a wonderful kisser!" Ginny smiled biting her lip as she looked into his hypnotic gray eyes.

Draco snorted. "Not that you have much experience Gin!"

"None what-so-ever actually."

Draco grinned. Her answer pleased him immensely. He pulled her down to the floor and brought her into his lap so that her bottom was cradled in his lap and her back to his chest. He trailed kisses along the nape of her neck, slightly tracing his tongue along the tiny blue vines he saw in her milky pale neck. His hands went around to cup Ginny's small, hand sized breasts and brought her backside harder against him.

Ginny hiccupped a groan and she let her hands hold his as they cupped her. "Draco, we need to talk!" 

Draco dropped his hands, leaned his head against her shoulder blades, sniffing in her wonderful exotic flower scent, and groaned. "Those words are killers to relationships Ginny."

Ginny got out of Draco's lap and sat in front of him on the floor. "Last I was aware we weren't in a relationship."

Draco gritted his teeth together and looked down at his hands. "That wasn't my fault."

"Oh, wasn't it? Draco, I—you were ashamed to be seen with me!"

Draco tossed his head to the side, dodging Ginny's hand as she tried to turn his face towards hers. 

"I wasn't!"

"Then why wouldn't you come to the dance with me?" 

"I-I just wasn't ready."

Ginny sat back staring at him in silence. "Okay…fine! I'll buy that! However, that's not what I want to talk to you about. Something more um—important has come up," Ginny said as she wrapped a hand around her stomach.

Draco lifted his silver eyebrow as he saw Ginny's arm cradling her stomach. "What are you doing?" he could hear panic rise in his voice.

"I-I'm pregnant, Draco," Ginny whispered silently.

He leapt up and croaked out hysterically, "WHAT?" 

Ginny jerked her head up at the sound of his voice.

Uh-oh.

"I'm pregnant and in case you wondering it's yours!" Ginny's voice wavered.

"Damnit Ginny! That's basic math and logic!" Draco yelled.

His hands slicked his hair back and he turned his body so fast Ginny could have sworn he should have broken something. 

"You stupid Weasel," Draco, murmured, "How could you let this happen?"

Ginny slowly stood up with a look of pure hatred. "Excuse me, mister 'I never do anything wrong', but it wasn't my egg that produced the sperm! It takes two to make a life. Don't you remember what you said? 'Oh Ginny, baby, I can't hold back. I want you all, now, right now!'" she mimicked in hatred. "Don't you remember you pleading for me to let you have me? I wasn't really thinking about any means of protection with your damn begging and your tongue down my throat!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't seem to mind so much!" Draco glared.

Ginny knew that look. That malicious look that Draco's father had always had on his face.

"Let's not fight, Draco, please? I just—" tears filled her eyes and she fell to the ground curling into a ball.

Draco stared down at her making no move to go cuddle her. "Ginny, I—"

The fear in his voice shocked Ginny to the core. She had never heard Draco's voice when he was scared. It dawned on her, he didn't know what to do, and he was scared. 

They could be scared together.

With hope she lifted herself up and walked to him. After taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist she lifted hers up and wrapped them around his neck. Gently nudging her cheek to his.

"Draco…we can do this together. I'm scared too, but I know that I love you, and it's okay if you don't love me, yet anyway, you will in time."

Draco sucked in a wavy breath and gave a snort. "What makes you so sure?"

Ginny leaned back, trusting him to not let her fall, and smiled. "No one can resist the Ginny Charm!" 

Draco's shout of laughter startled her. He was just full of surprises. She'd never seen him laugh like that nor had she seen him bury his head into her neck after he laughed so loud.

"Our families—" Ginny began, and it was then, when Draco's whole body racked with tremors that she knew she'd said the wrong thing.

His fear lied within his family. 

After she said that last word he jerked back and glared at her, the fight in him making him look like an exotic demon. 

"We could never do anything together! Ever! We are two different families. The rich and poor don't mesh Gin! They never did and they never will. What makes you think it would work now?"

"Draco, it will!" Ginny reached out for him.

He smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me! I can't believe I had sex with you!"

Ginny, who'd been giving a reassuring smile, felt the blood drain out of her face. "What? W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"You sucked! Virgins aren't any fun! I wasted a good night on you, one that you should be thankful for, and what do you do? You go and get yourself pregnant!"

Ginny stared at Draco in shock, the hurt filling, engulfing her entire being. "You don't mean that! You don't! You did want me; I saw it on your face. I felt it in the way you held me."

"Ginny, you are a sad, sad little girl. I pity you," Draco glared one last time and walked out of the Tower.

  
Ginny, still slightly in shock, slowly followed out. Seeing no sign of Draco she walked down the stairs and once she got to a solid wall she leaned against it, for fear that she might collapse, and continued walking, singing softly to herself. 

"Ginny? A-are you okay?" a voice asked.

Ginny continued to sing softly and then she collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears.

"Bloody hell," Harry said as he bent down to help her back up.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! H-he used me! I'm impure. I'm not worthy to be touched by Harry Potter. Please, just leave me alone! I'm dirty!" she cried out.

Dawning came into Harry's eyes and he glared. "Who is he?"

"No one!"

"Want me to kill him?"

Ginny gave a pathetic laugh. "No."

"Well you just say the words and Ron and me will kill the bastard."

Ginny cried harder, sobs racking her shoulders. She lifted her head up to gaze at Harry and she hiccupped. "I-I really loved him!"

Harry gave her a sad look and slid down the wall, bringing her into his arms, and comforting her in silence. 

To Be Continued:

I want you guys to know that Draco stops being an asshole here shortly. Trust me! And stop bugging Naz to get the gist on what's up! Geesh! Naz has the next part, and I'd like to say sorry again for the long wait! It was really my fault! I hope everyone liked this chapter! ~Aya


	4. The Decisions

****

Witchnapped 

Chapter Four: The decisions

By: NAZ1

A/n Sorry I took so long on this I had such a block and also had assignments to do. So yeah sorry about the long wait please enjoy)

****

Summary: Ginny told Draco her secret how will Draco react. Warning this have some very heavy langauge.

Harry slid down next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her comforting her. In a quick movement Ginny push Harry away making him fall back onto his back

"LEAVE ME ALONE" getting up and started to run to the common room.

"GINNY WAIT." But it was no use she was already out of site. Just then Hermione came.

"Harry who was that?" said Hermione with a question face.

"Oh that was Ginny, her mystery man did it again I don't know, what wrong with her though, maybe you could talk to her, she always tell you everything and I guess you know what happened" said Harry getting up from the floor.

"Yeah I guess so but I don't know what Dr- her mystery man did though, but I'll leave her be at the moment, she might not want to talk to us or me right now, any way its been a long night so lets go to bed? Said Hermione.

"Yeah I guess so come on," Harry said taking Hermione by the waist as they ascended to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Ginny entered the Common Room she saw her brother snogging someone that looks like lavender, in the corner. She felt used, scared, angry, hurt any emotions besides being happy. Her tears were dried up and new ones replaced the old. She took one look and the snogging group and zoomed up to her room. She stripped her gown off leaving it on to the floor, kicking her holograms shoes off. And went to her bed in her undergarments. Crying her eyes out.

"Why, why, why, WHY, does it always have to be me" new tears started to fall as she shivers everywhere. There was someone knocking on her door. It was Hermione, she open the door to peek in.

"Gin are you…."

"FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE" said Ginny as she got up and slammed the door on Hermione. She felt sorry how she just treated Hermione but she just want to be alone. She wandered back to her bed slipping under her bed covers and fell asleep with silent tears running down her cheek while hugging her unborn child. 

******

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco was pissed. He was pissed than ever before. His face was red with anger, as a demon has possessed his inner soul. He was hexing everyone that was in his way. He even stunned Blaise with the ice bond spell. 

"HOW THE FUCK IS SHE GOING TO FORGIVE ME NOW" said Draco while throwing the chairs across the room. Pansy came in and saw how and what was happening. 

"Draco what the hell are you doing, you are practically distroying our common room." Said pansy 

"You, YOU, (pointing his wand at her) DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT OUR LITTLE DEAL TOO." said Draco without bringing his wand down and breaking the eye contact.

"Draco p-please don't point your wand at me, I don't know what happen but please…"

Draco did the stunning curse, "don't tell me what to do you little selfish bitch."

Everyone looked up in horror, something was terribly wrong with Draco. With everyone staring at him this made Draco angrier.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME," with that he zoomed out of the room to his room and went to sleep having the worst night imaginable. 

******

2 weeks have passed and the winds were picking up and snow started to fall, Draco would not leave Ginny alone. Day after day Ginny has been getting Owls all the time from him. One letter really made Ginny feel sorry for him 

__

My dearest Virginia

I am so sorry,

I don't know what came over me, your news came as a shock and our families must never know please, I beg you to stay during the Christmas holidays so we can talk.

Always yours 

Draco.

Ginny had had enough; it was time to tell someone her secret. She was starting to get a bit bumpy near her stomach but it wasn't that obvious. She walked down to the Great Hall, had dinner and got back to her room to do her potion homework ignoring everyone that wanted to talk to her, she haven't even tried to talk to Hermione yet so she wrote a not to her.

__

Hello Hermione,

I'm really sorry what happen on the Halloween Ball Night. I know you were only trying to help but I just wanted to be left alone, but I really need to talk to you. Can you please come and meet me in my Favorite spot after your last lesson.

I would really love if you could come and I hope you forgive me.

Ginny.

Ginny went down to her brother's room and nicked Pig tided it to his leg and went back up to her dorm and went to bed.

Lately Draco hasn't been taking it well. He has tried to end his life a few times now but unsuccessfully passed. He tried jumping out the Astronomy Tower window but was caught by Pansy. He tried drowning himself in the lake but the giant squid threw him out. Tonight he wanted the pain to end. He found some sharp glass and wrote a note to Ginny it read:

__

You were my eyes, my soul, my might,

That one night was the best of my life.

But the pain is killing me, Gin

Not being able to have you in my arms at night.

I want it to end.

I'm sorry I won't be there for you,

But I will always remember you.

Your one true lover, 

Draco

Draco gave the note to his owl to give to Ginny, he took a deep breath went to his bed and slid his right hand over his left with the glass cutting deep into his wrist letting blood seep out then he did it to his right. His life started to flash before his eyes the day he fell in love with Ginny, the night they had together, the Halloween Ball and now this. He laid back letting the darkness take it toll. He heard someone screaming and all these people around him.

"Draco oh dear, Quick to the Hospital wing NOW before it's too late!"

Then the darkness swallowed him.

(A/n is he really dead? Oh no I killed him off he he he *evil grins * please continue reading while my evil takes over my mind muaahhhhh)

######

The next morning something was hitting Ginny's window.

"Arh, leave me alone I don't want to get up, it's a Saturday," said Ginny 

Ginny got up and went to the window it was Draco Owl. 

"Bloody hell Draco, leave me alone," she ripped the note off the owl and read the letter.

__

You were my eyes, my soul, my might,

That one night was the best of my life.

But the pain is killing me Gin

Not being able to have you in my arms at night.

I want it to end.

I'm sorry I won't be there for you,

But I will always remember you.

Your one true lover, 

Draco

After Ginny read the letter, tears were filling her eyes and falling down here cheeks. She ran out of her dorm, and ran to the dungeons still in her pajamas. When Ginny came across to the door, Professor Snape was behind her. Ginny was running to fast to see him coming down the hall.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" Snape said in a monotone.

"I need to see Draco Malfoy" clearing the tears that were on her face before turning around.

"And why may I ask would you want to see him? Malfoy isn't here at the moment he had an accident and he is down in the Hospital Wing"

"NO! He isn't is he? Oh please gods no!" said Ginny in a shocked voice.

She ran down the hall, to the Hospital wing and saw Draco's lifeless Body.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered taking one of his hands into hers. 

He was cold and the bandages were around his wrists. He would have received the blood clog potion to stop the blood coming out but still, little bit steeped out of his pale bind wrist and stained the white bandages.

"Draco promise me that you will never…" she heard someone coming she quickly ran under a bed across the room. It was Draco father Lucius Malfoy and he was very angry.

"How on earth did this happen Snape?"

"I don't know Mr. Malfoy; young boys go through the phase of life everyday."

"Don't tell me what I all ready know, but tell me why my son did this?" Lucius and Professor Snape came through the doors and walked up to Draco, not aware of someone listening and hiding in that very room. 

"I don't know, maybe girl problems, as I saw Miss Weasley asking for Draco moments ago."

"Where is this Girl?"

Ginny held her breath and froze in her spot.

"I don't know I am not the head of the house of Gryffindor. We should leave before madam Pomfrey sees us in here I'm sure Draco will be fine."

"Don't tell me what to do Snape I am quiet clear what I can't and can do. Make sure you give this to Draco," getting a letter out of his robes, "when he wakes up."

"Will do."

"Good day and I'll shall be seeing you soon."

Lucius walked out of the Hospital Wing while Professor Snape walked over to Draco and left the letter on his bed head and walked out.

Ginny checked if the coast was clear, she got up and walked to Draco.

"I'll never forget you Draco and get well soon I want my baby to have a father."

After that she walked over to his side and kissed his pale cold white lips and ran to breakfast.

******

Because Hermione was taking extra classes Ginny didn't get to see her 'til 5.30pm.

"Hey Gin" 

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione walking to her and sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hey, I guess you got my note"

"Yeah, Oh Ginny I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't make you feel guilty. I just thought—"

At the moment Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and cried into her shoulder.

"Hermione I am so scared I don't know what to do."

"Hey Gin, its ok but why are you so scared is there something you need to tell me?" Hermione pulled Ginny away wiped her tears and looked into her eyes.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Ginny nodded.

"Is it about Draco?" at the mention of his name Ginny burst out crying

"OH, Ginny what did he do now?"

"He almost killed himself from my secret I told him."

"And what was the secret Gin?"

Ginny looked up and stood and looked at the Quidditch pitch, 

"I'm-m Pregnant with Draco's baby! That one night did this."

Hermione stood there in shock for some time before she got up and stood beside her letting Ginny rest her head on her shoulder.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know, I'm scared Herm really scared what will happen if I kept it and Draco ditched me and everyone gave me a hard time and always staring at my big stomach."

"Oh Gin. Don't worry about that, take one day at a time, and you will be all right. How is Draco any way?"

"Crap, he is still out cold, and he lost a lot of blood and I saw his father come in and basically yelled at Snape. I really do wish Draco would hurry up and wake up; I really need to speak to him."

"Ok Gin lets head back it's getting a bit dark and I really need to catch up on my food"

"Ok but promise on your heart and soul NOT to tell anyone."

"Ginny your secrets will always be safe with me."

The two girls descended down the stairs and went to dinner, not aware of someone parent ears dropping on their Conversation.

*****

Draco recovery was at a slow process. His wrists had a huge scar across them, and were ready to get out of that place. He really wanted to meet up with Ginny as he thought she was always visiting. Madam Pomfrey soon came in after Draco was all packed.

"Now dear, do not do that again, that young Miss Wesley would not leave you alone, Now you must take this 3 times a day after food is taken. Take this one once a week. Cause I don't want you to do anymore death threatening stuff. And here is a letter from you father when you first came in." 

As Poppy handed all the medicine to Draco, Draco opened up the letter, and read it

__

Draco,

Don't ever do that again, you are wanted by the Lord, and I do not want to fail him, (the notice of the 'Lord' made Draco shiver), _Now, listen carefully to me Son, the Lord have some business to do that occurs with Potter, and the Young Weasley, what I want you to do is, lure them into a trap at next Hogsmade, _(shit that is this Saturday),_ if you fail me and the Lord, you will be punished, do I make myself clear? Now this girl that you are making out with, who is she, I will be keeping an eye on you. You better be treating her right. Now make me proud and don't fail me. _

Your Father 

Draco folded the letter up and placed into his robe, many things were on his mind right now and the last thing he wants was someone getting hurt and him being the deploy. He walked out of the Hospital Wing to the Slytherin Common Room, headed to his room and went to sleep.

That Saturday passed and Harry and Ginny were in no mood to go to Hogsmade. It was 2 weeks till the Christmas break, and Hermione had to get some supplies as she was going on a holiday with her parents, she asked if Harry would love to come but he refused and made up an excuse saying that he had a lot of homework to do. Ron was also going to Hogsmade as well as he was also going on a trip. Due to the twins' success in the joke shop, they bought tickets to Rome to visit an old friend of his mother. Ginny wasn't going home as she used the same excuse Harry had used. Hermione and Ron set off to Hogsmade and came back with their supplies without any interruptions by the dark lord.

Christmas Eve came close and it was time to celebrate Christmas early. Harry got Hermione a necklace; it was a heart shape pendant that had a midnight stone in it that changes depending on your mood. He also got Ginny one as well. He got Ron heavy supplies of chocolate frogs, and some pumpkin pastries. Hermione got Harry a ring saying yours forever, Ron a homemade fruit cake sent by her mother and Ginny a present that she would need in the future, (Hermione told Gin not to open it before the boys). Ron and Ginny split their money up and bought Harry and Hermione best friend's lockets that had special powers when one of the 4 were in trouble.

Christmas day came and Hermione and Ron left to go home. As soon as they left Ginny zoomed up the Astronomy tower and waited for Draco. 

Well I wonder what Ginny is going to be up too. Well Aya all up to you now. Please R/r we don't like Flamers so don't flame. Cya 

NAZ1


	5. Baby? It's You!

Note: I'm so, so, so very much sorry for the extremely long gap in the update. Totally my fault none what so ever was it Naz's fault! Again, I'm sorry. Naz will have Chapter Six! ~AYA

Chapter Five: Baby? It's You!

By: Aya

"Draco?" Ginny called through the opening of the Astronomy Tower.

Her eyes searched the room and paused at very small, golden glint of light flickering in the left corner. Her gaze fell upon a dark cloaked figure curled up in a tiny ball, with wisps of silver hair escaping the hood. Cautiously, trying to be as silent as possible, Ginny tiptoed towards him and knelt down beside the white burning candle. She nipped her fingers at the black hood and lifted it. 

Ginny bit back a smile as she brought her cold fingertip to Draco's sleeping, angelic face, gently running it along his cheekbones. "You have no idea how beautiful you are," she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and pushed her tongue through the seam of his lips, coaxing his slipping self to stir. He groaned slightly and began kissing her back, still very much asleep. 

"Oh, Ginny!" he breathed out.

Ginny pulled back. "Are you really asleep?" she asked.

Silence greeted her.

She snorted in frustration and plopped down beside him, lifting up his wrists to examine the bandages. "What is the matter with you? Why can't you just admit that you love me? That you can't live without me? Why must you be so—Malfoy-ish?" 

"Are you insulting my last name?" Draco's sleep filled voice spoke out.

Ginny punched him in the arm, hard. 

"Hey!" he glared, his gray eyes flashing a warning.

"What is it that makes you so stubborn?" Ginny yelled.

"STOP yelling! I have a headache," Draco mumbled, pulling himself up to lean straighter against the wall.

"Answer the question!"

Draco rubbed his hands furiously over his face trying to wake himself up. "What makes me stubborn? Well I'd imagine the same thing that makes you stubborn…pride perhaps, lineage is a key as well."

"Oh bullocks! Give me a real answer!" Ginny ground out through her teeth.

Draco's eyes focused on her face. The slight crimson flush of anger creeping upon her neck and through her cheeks brought a small smile to his face. "You're beautiful when you're angry…not so much when you're angry at me but—"

Ginny lifted herself up and settled down upon Draco's lap, keeping her feet on the ground and her knees up. She cupped his face with both of her hands and searched his eyes. "Draco, just say you love me! Say that you want to be with me, that you want this baby inside of me, and that you didn't mean anything you said that day," Ginny pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco placed his hands on top of hers and clutched her fingers tightly. "Didn't you get my letters?"

Ginny dropped her hands, sighed, and turned her head to the side, eyeing the flickering candle. "I didn't believe them. They're just words on a piece of paper. I mean, if the person can't see you pour your heart out, it really isn't real, not really anyway. You could have just been hor-um-'excited' and needed someone…that was a possibility."

Draco snorted. "Every time I think of you I get turned on, but the letters, they were true. I-I—" he paused and gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath as he lifted his eyes to her and pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

Ginny let a sob escape her lips. "You want our baby?"

Draco caressed the side of her face. "Yes."

"You're never going to hurt yourself again?"

"Never!"

"You want me?" Ginny jerked with sobs as she sucked in ragged breaths. 

Draco's eyes darkened. "Forever."

"Oh, Draco! You can't imagine what this means!" Ginny cried out and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She then pulled back and dropped her forehead against his, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "You probably can't feel anything because the baby's so incredibly tiny, it's only been two in a half months. I swear I can feel tiny flutters. They kept me up at night, making me fall so much more deeply in love with you even though we weren't together, because you gave me a miracle. I love this little ball of flutter inside of me. Now I have you with me…she's going to be so loved!"

Draco smiled and kissed her temple. "Um—what makes you think he's a girl?"

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock causing Draco to let out a shout of laughter. He pulled her tightly to him and nuzzled her neck. 

"I'll never leave you alone again!" Draco whispered into her neck. "You're going to live with me until the end of the year—I'll pay for a new, bigger room. When summer comes—"

"The baby is due around the middle of July, beginning of August at the latest," Ginny offered softly.

A happy rumble rippled through Draco, making Ginny shiver with pleasure as she clutched onto him tighter. "We'll get our own house."

"What do you think our parents will say?" Ginny whispered into his robes.

"I'm sure they'll be angry at first, but my fathers always telling me how he won't be around long enough, at the rate I'm going, to see his grandchildren, and I think he's always taken a rather hateful liking towards you."

"Hateful liking?"

"He could tolerate you the most. Your temper intrigued him."

Ginny scoffed. "I'll get rid of my temper then!"

"Yeah, I suppose it's not the best to be intriguing to him."

Ginny giggled and kissed him swiftly. When she pulled back she kept her eyes shut, savoring the taste of him. 

Draco licked his lips and eyed Ginny's pleasure etched face. "Ginny, let me make love to you!" he pleaded softly.

It was then that Ginny became aware of his engorged, throbbing member. A warm hot blush flushed her cheeks and she bowed her head. "We better do it while we still can yeah?"

Draco groaned and his hips instinctively jerked up, crashing into her. "Yeah! We better!" He clutched her hair and stood up, sweeping her into his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To a bed," he croaked out.

Ginny turned her face into his chest, hiding her embarrassed look and the next thing she knew she was being stripped of her clothes and placed on silk black sheets.

Ginny gave a gasp and glanced up to Draco. "How—"

Draco dropped down, naked, on top of her, placing his finger upon her lips. "Shh, I don't have a licenses to be doing 'that' so lets keep it on a low okay?"

Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. "O-okay. Draco—" she started, but was cut off by her own gasp of pleasure as he began trailing kisses over the curve of her breasts.

(Aya/N: I'm willing to type up an NC-17 part, so if I get enough 'Aye's' for it then I'll do it!! So you either e-mail me 'Aya', review, or e-mail it to the address in this duo's profile!)

~*~

A smile swept across Draco's face as he lifted his eyes and yawned; awakening from the best sleep he'd had in months. He reached his arm over to hold Ginny, only to encounter cool sheets. 

"Taking a shower," Draco grunted, an evil idea forming in his head as he leapt up and walked into the bathroom. "Gin—hmm," he stroked his chin when he found an empty bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom and quickly threw on his clothes. "She's probably downstairs eating. She is after all eating for two," Draco smiled, relishing in the fact that he was going to be a father.

He galloped out of his room and dashed down the long hall towards the Great Hall. 

"Are you sure?" Harry Potter's voice was the first thing Draco heard as he walked in. "But who took her and why in the hell was she with him?"

"They've been lovers on and off for some time. I fear Ginny being kidnapped might have something to do with this fact. I'm too old to search for her, which is why I'm telling you this Harry—" Dumbledore started.

"Ginny's been kidnapped?" Draco whispered, close enough for Harry and the old headmaster to hear.

Dumbledore gave him a saddened look. "I fear that is the case."

Draco's heart fell as he dropped to his knees in shock.

To Be Continued…

I hope everyone liked this! Again I'm sorry for the lateness of it! The next chapter is all up to Naz! ~Aya


	6. Why me?

****

Witchnapped 

Chapter 6

Summary: Ginny is kidnapped, she is tortured, abused by the man she hates. Draco can't believe that Potter knows their secret. Will the two enemy's bond together to help to find Ginny or will love be stronger then friendship and go by themselves. 

__

A/n: well I hope you enjoy this chapter, just a quick reminder, I know I'm not 100% excellent at my English so please bare with me. I like writing stories and that help me to improve. Also if you want Aya to write the NC-17 part must have more then 10 reviews. 

By Naz**,**

In a far away place, where no one has gone before, slept Ginny unharmed and unaware of her surroundings. She started to stir, as she wished last night lasted a year, that was the best time she had since Draco made love to her. She started to stretch and flung her arms to her left to feel Draco soft, fine white hair. But it was air. She couldn't feel the black silk sheets, and woke up with a fright. A dark hooded person stood over her, and knelt down.

"Put these on you whore, I don't think you should be posing to a gentleman like me" the hooded person threw the clothes to her and walked out.

Ginny glanced down and saw what the hooded person meant. She was naked, she forgot that Draco ripped her clothes apart. She was very embarrassed and stood up and put the long silk emerald green dress on. And looked around trying to work out where she was.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Draco are you here?"

The hooded man came back into the prison.

"Ah, miss Weasely what a nice surprise to see you drop in"

"Huh, what do you mean dropping in? Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" said Ginny trying to hide the terror in her voice but failed.

"Ah, Ginny, don't worry, you will be just fine, just next time be careful to who you fall in love with. Until then enjoy,"

"Enjoy what? Who are you, I want Draco, where is he."

"You still don't recognise me? Normally wizards and witches would be afraid of me and my Lord, but I see, I'll have to show you." The Hooded man reveled his identity.

"LUCIUS, Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything to your son."

"That's not what I have heard, now time for you to pay, 'CRUCIO'"

An ear-splitting scream filled the air as Ginny fell into darkness.

****

Back to the Slytherin Common Room Draco was a wreck; he couldn't believe that Ginny was gone. He hasn't gone to class for the whole week and he was worried sick that the Weasley's would pound him. He got up out of bed he couldn't stand it any longer he had to do something. But What? He didn't know where to look, he haven't talked to his father for at least two weeks now. He got out of bed and walked to Dumbledore office. 

He approached the Gargoyle and went up the stairs, and knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you today."

"I want to help to find Ginny,"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't allow you, the Auors are looking everywhere, but I assure you that when we find her I will allow you to see her."

"Well then, why Potter was told everything about us"

"Cause he had a right to know. Why is Ginny gone I really don't know. But I think Voldermort took Ginny that night when you were in the Astronomy Tower. However, Voldermort can not enter these premises so I wonder who would want Ginny to be brought on to the dark side?"

" POTTER, DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW. WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN ME AND GINNY IS UP TO US, NOT HIM"

"I understand Draco, please do not get angry at me. He wanted to know where she was, and he last saw you with her, so I thought he had to know"

"You, thought, YOU, THOUGHT, HE HAD TO KNOW, HE MIGHT BE FRIENDS WITH THE WEASLEY BUT HE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW. THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE MISJUDGMENT I AM A WRECK AND WORRIED TO DEATH ABOUT HER, OR WHAT IS AROUND THE CORNER,"

"I'm sorry Draco, Hermione knows cause she was best friends with Ginny, but she promised not to tell anyone so you Draco should trust Ms Granger more often.

"I will keep that in mind"

"Good, I have a few questions to ask you, is that okay with you?"

"Well half the bloody school knows about Ginny and I so spill"

"Have you spoken to your Father lately Draco"

"No I haven't but he had given me a letter when I was ill"

"And what did that letter talk about?"

"Umm, I don't quiet remember"

"Very well then, anything more you wish to tell me Mr Malfoy, about Ginny or is something still on your mind." 

"It depends on what you were after sir, I really love her, and I would never let her be hurt and in pain"

"Very well then, have a good day and I would like to see you in class tomorrow, I will be making a notice on Ginny disappearance at dinner so can you please tell me what you were doing up there, as you were both exposed,"

"That sir, is none of your business of what I get up to with Ginny,"

"Very well, is that all you want to talk about?"

"Yes it is." 

"Well good day"

"Everyday without Ginny will never be a good day"

And Draco walked out and slammed the door.

Ginny woke up in pain. She never felt so much pain in her life. She had a blue black bruised on her cheekbone, and was powerless to move a muscle. Even breathing was hard. She struggled to get up onto her arms, to lean against the moldy, black, gray wall. She couldn't believe how much she missed Draco; she was thirsty and hungry. Her stomach was aching as well.

'Oh please, please not let my baby be harmed.' She thought to herself. She got herself on to her two feet and walked around the room.

It was quiet hard to see, as it was pitch black with a faint dim of light passing through the cracks of the bottom of the door. Ginny took one step at a time to keep her balanced. She must of fell pretty hard on her thigh as it have a huge black, purple bruise. She had cuts and straches all over her, some in some bad places. She walked over to a lump that she could see faintly, realising it was some hay, made a sketchy bed laid her sheet she was captured in and laid down. She stared up to the dark mouldy ceiling and thought how did she get here. 

'Draco, please save me from this terror, I don't like feeling like this. And I don't want our baby to die.' With those last words she dreamed of nothing except how she felt. As she wasn't aware that Lucius was coming back in to give her another 'check-up' he heard her talking and went to pass the message on to his lord.

*******

Harry waited patiently for Hermione to spill but she would budge her lips.

"Hermione, tell me please, why Ginny fell in love with ferret boy?"

"Harry, I promised and I'm not going to break it. Simple as that"

" But this is a matter between life and death, of what I can gather, Lucius found out about Ginny, and took her away, so she doesn't harm Draco anymore. You know how Lucius can be. Ron isn't talking to either of us and he is being cooped up into his room 24/7. And I don't want to see him like that. So please Hermione tell me what you know."

"Harry, I can't I made a blood promise. If I break it, I'll be cursed. I know Ron isn't himself, he sister was 'witchnapped' for God sake. But the Aurors are doing the best they can. They have found some clothing of hers by the Forbidden Forest, so she was taken away through there. But we got to go to Dinner. Some Christmas this have turned out to be."

"Yeah, you got that right, poor Ron. Come on Mione. Lets get something to eat,"

"Ok wait one I need to talk to Ron in private,"

"Ok I'll meet you down there."

And Harry headed off.

An half an hour later, Hermione had Ron come down to eat something, his eyes were deep with shadows under his eyes and was holding a brave face, but you could tell he was hurt, worried, and sacred deep inside. The Trio sat down in their normal spots while Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Can I please have all your attention please, thank you. As you are all aware, Miss Virginia Weasely was suddenly kidnapped from us last night around one a.m. I would like to anyone who has any information on her whereabouts, please come forward and nothing further will be said. It is great sadness for the Weasely family to suffer from this attack, but I do aware that anyone who is found out of bed after hours will be punished. So for the next two days will be study days, until we can sort out this capture. Now on the happy side of things, Tuck in"

After the big meal, with Ron barely able to touch a chicken leg, they all went to sleep. With dreams all about Ginny and their happy thoughts they shared.

***

"Ah Lucius, how can I help you, on this fine night"

"It concern on the young Weasley, my Lord."

"Oh, is it? Very well then spill"

"I believe she is pregnant."

"WHAT, are you sure."

"Positive, my Lord, how will we lure Mr Potter to her."

"Ah I have a plan Lucius, and a very handy plan too. Do you know who impregnated her Lucius?"

"Ah I believe my son."

"So the rumours are true, I have a little spy at Hogwarts and they have informed me that they were quite an item. But I will not let this happen. I do not want a Death Eater touched with his or her emotions. For what I have in plan."

"And Lord when will that be."

"Ah, Lucius you will see, no worries, you will see. And a grin came across Voldermort face for the first time he has risen. 

#####

Well there u have it, please review any flames will be given to my next door neighbour's dog. Aya have the next part but might be a while. If you want the NC-17 part review and I'll let her know. NAZ 

s


	7. Baby? It's You! NC17 Link

A/N: This is the long, long, long awaited NC-17 scene for chapter five of WITCHNAPPED (Co-written with Naz) I'm terribly sorry for the huge gap it took for this to come out. Now be warned that this sex scene is incredibly fluffly too to the content of what was originally chapter five! I hope any of the readers that we still have enjoy! Aya

Please follow the link:

http:www. geocities. com/ gypsybaby21/ Witchnapped.htm

(WITHOUT the spaces! If that doesn't work the link will be in the authors profile!)

If you would like to view my site afterwards you can just go here: 

I'll hopefully be working on chapter seven of Witchnapped her shortly. Sorry once again! Aya


	8. Chapter 8

Well hello there, Naz here, we are terribly sorry that we haven't updated for ages. We've been so caught up with all other stuff, i.e. finishing school, Uni studies; work, moving out of a home (some not by choice). We just haven't had the time to talk on MSN (we live on opposite sides of the world too) and talk about what we are going to write about. On a happier note, we have finally managed to get on msn at the same time and talk about the next chapter and also play a few games of Wheel of the Fortune. So hopefully we haven't lost all our reviewers for taking so long to update. Anyway on to Aya. 

Naz pretty much covered the basic-except for how incredibly amusing the game of Wheel of Fortune can be, not to mention somewhat challenging. I hope everyone is pleased with the NC-17 part as well. Naz is in charge of the next chapter so without further ado—wait I can't say that, not if the new chapter isn't out. I hope everyone is still interested in the story. Again we both apologize profusely. Aya


End file.
